


Satin and Senbon

by Pickleweasel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Haku dress in feminine clothing? An introspective piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Senbon

**Author's Note:**

> There is AUDIO of me reading this story! You can either listen to it streaming or download it http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m51coth5i767b19/Satin_and_Senbon_(ZabuzaXHaku).mp3
> 
> I was trying to get into Haku's headspace for the roleplay where I am playing him, and started wondering why he likes to dress in such a feminine manner. So I decided to write a drabble about it. It got a bit longer than I expected, and I didn't plan for it to have anything sexual in it, but of course the Zabuza/Haku wormed its way in.

Haku had always gravitated toward feminine clothing. As a young boy, he didn't think about it; he just picked out what was comfortable and pretty. When Zabuza first took him to replace the rags Haku was wearing, the boy chose clothing from the girls' section of the store. Zabuza bought the clothes for him without comment.

As he grew older and learned more about gender roles, Haku realized that his preferences for women's clothes, painted nails, and wearing his hair long and often styled were not common. If he were a civilian, he would probably be made fun of by villagers for his choices of dress. But as a skilled shinobi, he was usually taken seriously due to how quickly he proved his worth and the fact that he worked with Zabuza. He could still fight and move in skirts and kimonos more gracefully and quickly than his opponents, and that was what mattered. Who cared that the boy who was skilled with senbon and ice jutsu wore silk and satin, if he could get the job done?

With Haku's slight frame, doe-like eyes, and delicate features, coupled with his feminine clothes, he was often mistaken for a young woman. This didn't bother him; he actually enjoyed it sometimes. He noticed more than a few men giving him appreciative glances when he traveled through villages. Of course, he had eyes for no one but Zabuza, but Haku did like that other men found him attractive, even if they didn't know his sex. Being seen as a girl also made it a little less odd for Zabuza and Haku to be seen together so frequently, and to share a room at night. Granted, the age difference between them probably raised a few eyebrows, but no one dared speak ill of them. Even if they didn't know that Haku and Zabuza were shinobi, the common folk recognized that Zabuza was not someone to be trifled with.

When he was not fighting, wearing women's clothes made Haku feel like he was someone to be cherished. Despite the fact that Zabuza saw Haku as his weapon, Haku liked to think that the older man was his protector. Zabuza had saved him from a miserable life on the street, where he likely would have died, and he was forever grateful. Over the years, he had honed himself as a weapon for the older man, and would gladly sacrifice his life if it meant he could serve Zabuza. But when the two were alone together, not in the heat of battle, things were different. Zabuza removed the layers of kimono, shirt, skirt, leggings, and panties, dropping kisses along skin as he exposed it. He was gentle with Haku; the hands that were usually used for killing instead were used to caress, and the mouth that generally snarled and spouted cocky, rude remarks was instead used to kiss, lick, and suck, driving Haku toward ecstasy. When they made love – that's how Haku thought of it anyway, though Zabuza would laugh if Haku called it that – Haku felt cherished, needed, and loved. He had wondered for a while if Zabuza had wished Haku were a woman instead, but he had never asked.

And now, somehow, Haku somehow knew that Zabuza liked him the way he was. Feminine but powerful. Delicate but deadly. Wearing satin and wielding senbon.


End file.
